An increasing variety of television set-top boxes (STB's) with digital video recording (DVR) capability is becoming available. However, the addition of DVR capability to a STB can add significant cost and complexity in the form of large hard-disk drives and associated electronics. The increased bill of materials cost poses significant challenges to media service providers such as cable and satellite television companies. If a media service provider absorbs the increased cost required to include DVR capability in the STB's, then the time to break-even for each subscriber is increased. Alternatively, the media service provider may increase the up front cost to a subscriber for a STB with DVR capability. This may be frustrating, or even cost prohibitive, to a user, who may not want DVR functionality, but may want other functionality (such as support for high definition television) that a particular STB provides. Furthermore, users may be frustrated by the need to obtain a new STB if they choose to add a DVR package to an existing subscription.